This invention relates to a merchandise display unit of the general type disclosed in my co-pending application Ser. No. 659,535, filed Feb. 19, 1976 and entitled "DETACHABLE END PLATFORM FOR MERCHANDISE DISPLAY UNIT".
As is well known in the art to which my invention relates, difficulties have been encountered in assemblying and disassemblying merchandise display stands due due to the fact that a considerable amount of time and effort is required to attach the various components of the display stands to each other. It is very desirable to assemble the display stand whereby the side plates may be readily removed and replaced whereby the floor area beneath the display stand may be maintained in a clean condition at all times. Also, the provision of the side plate adjacent the floor reduces the amount of dust, debris and the like which passes therebeneath.